


[podfic] out of the blue

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (1:59:24)Author's Summary:Jack keeps accidentally having sex with Connor McDavid.Also, he may or may not be falling for some dude over Twitter that he's never even met.(These two facts are in no way related.)





	[podfic] out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xancredible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [out of the blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540947) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1xis6vr4zyvprt/out%20of%20the%20blue.mp3?dl=0) (1:59:24)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rhythmia for beta'ing, growlery for hosting this exchange, and Idday for having blanket permission and writing a great story. As soon as I saw Mistaken Identity on momotastic's request list, I thought of this awesome fic, and I was really excited to record it. I didn't think about what I was going to do for the texts until I already started, but I stepped out of my comfort zone to add in the sound effects, and I think it turned out really well. I hope you guys enjoy it, especially momotastic. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
